Ties or straps are used to retain and secure a bundle of objects to a mounting surface, such as a pole. A buckle is often used with the tie or strap. The buckles typically are comprised of separate components that are used to lock a tie and maintaining tension on the tie. A specialized tool is required to complete the tensioning, locking, and cut-off of the tie or strap.
It is desirable to provide a buckle that does not require multiple components or specialized tools to function properly. It is also desirable to provide a buckle that can tension and secure the tie or strap to a mounting surface without a tool or with only a common hand-tool.